


Light Up Your Sky

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris醒來後發現他變成了「真正的」Jim Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 備註：斜體皆為Chris第一人稱的心理活動。  
> 可視為〈Somewhere only we know〉的姊妹篇，不過獨立看不影響理解劇情。

 

第一章

 

Chris感到腦袋一陣陣的鈍痛，緩緩睜開眼，卻被室內炫目的白光刺得一直眨眼。他想問Zach幹嘛把燈開得那麼亮，但開口卻只能勉強發出一串咕噥。等到視線終於開始清晰時，在他正前方映入眼簾的是顯示著一片無垠星空的超大螢幕。

 

這讓Chris感到更疑惑了， _我剛剛還在Zach家和他窩在沙發裡看電影啊……這裡是哪裡？_ 正皺眉思考之際，左前方傳來的聲音將沈浸在思緒之中的Chris曳出，他轉向發聲來源—— _John？所以這是ST的片場？可還有4個月才開拍呢……要是開拍了我怎麼會完全沒有印象？_

 

「Captain，我們目前已脫離Delta Ⅵ的軌道砲的射程範圍，……」Chris聽不真切，Sulu的聲音傳入耳裡，腦袋卻無法理解他談話的內容。Chris的理智告訴自己正在拍片，但他總覺得哪裡不對勁。「……預計5天可抵達最近的星聯基地做維修。」Sulu等了20秒都不見回應，疑惑地問：「Captain？」

 

Chris回過神來：「噢！好的，降下護盾，退出曲速切換至脈衝引擎……」語氣最後弱了下去，Chris對於自己在這種頭昏腦脹的狀態下還可以下意識講出這麼一串專有名詞而感到有點意外和不確定。

 

Sulu雖然感到有些反常，還是點點頭轉了回去。

 

Chris心想自己這麼糟糕的反應JJ一定不可能認同，因此他一直等著JJ從哪個角落跳出來喊卡。但等了有如永恆的一分鐘後卻完全沒有任何動靜，只有艦橋上各式儀器運轉的嗡鳴聲持續著。Chris奇怪地東張西望，卻發現平常佈景外可以看到的一堆工作人員現在完全不見蹤影，也沒看到任何一台攝影機和設備，而整個艦橋看起來比之前的都還要逼真，就好像他正身處在 **真正的** 星艦裡。

 

「Captain，向您報告目前各部門回傳的受損情形。」這次聲音從他右邊冒出，而且更近得多，讓Chris嚇了一跳。Chris看向突然冒出來的Spock用氣聲說了聲：「Zach？」Chris也不管正在拍戲了，反正總是可以重來的。他希望Zach可以跟自己解釋一下現在到底是什麼情況，他完全沒有ST13開拍的印象，那現在他怎麼會身處於此？

 

Spock挑眉，頭微傾看著Chris低聲說：「Captain，您是否無恙？往常發生此類攻擊，在Mr Sulu報告完畢後，您會立刻要我回報全艦傷亡情況。雖然適才我們在地表等待傳送時，我已用三錄儀掃描過你的情況大致上沒有異常，因此我才向Dr McCoy擔保你目前足夠健康來承擔指揮責任。但你剛才的異常反應致使我認為我先前的判斷可能有誤，因此你需要到醫療灣去尋求Dr McCoy更進一步的檢查。」

 

_這邊需要我演出Kirk反常的樣子，所以JJ才沒有喊卡嗎？但是我依然完全想不起來劇本的內容啊……去醫療灣的話代表艦橋的戲告一段落了吧？趁這個機會就能問Zach到底現在是他媽的什麼情況。_

 

雖然Chris內心混亂無比，但他演員的天性接管了一切，「Mr Spock，我想你說得沒錯，我的頭不太舒服，應該去讓Bones看一下。」Spock聞言眉毛挑得更高了，「Mr Spock你能陪同我前去醫療灣嗎？」他皺著眉頭看著Chris，「當然，Captain。」

 

Spock見Chris竟然還未移轉指揮權就逕自往渦輪電梯走，即刻補上了一句：「Mr Sulu，請你接管艦橋。」才跟上Chris的腳步。

 

Sulu也察覺了異狀，但是沒有多做表示就坐上艦長椅。「Aye sir.」

 

***

 

Chris有點迫不及待地衝進電梯門，但門後不是像以往一樣是佈景的外面，而是貨真價實的電梯艙。Chris整個人傻眼地呆站在電梯裡，也沒去按任何按鈕。Spock步入電梯後，門在他身後滑上，但他也沒做任何操作。

 

Chris聽見Spock進來的動靜轉過身去，卻看到他跟剛剛不同、極為嚴肅的眼神看著自己。「Zach？這是怎麼回事？為什麼我完全沒有電影已經開拍的任何記憶？」

 

Spock並沒有回答Chris的問題，只道：「所以我剛剛心裡初步的推論並無謬誤。」

 

「啥？」

 

「你不是James T. Kirk。」Spock旋即又補上一句：「至少不是這個宇宙的。」

 

Chris目瞪口呆地看著Spock，一下子不知道要怎麼回應。

 

_到底他媽的怎麼回事？_

 

 

 

第二章

 

Chris乾笑了兩聲，「Zach別再演下去了，反正也不差這次NG，就先告訴我現在該死的是什麼情況。」

 

「Fascinating，艦長。你一直用一個人類男性名字稱呼我，由此可以推論你和我的外表高度相似，名叫Zach的人類男性熟識。」

 

Spock不慍不火的態度讓Chris幾近失去耐性，Spock看著Chris不斷變化的表情，在他開口前繼續道：「艦長，請您先隨我至醫療灣讓Dr McCoy檢查，確認您無恙後，我會向您解釋現況。」

 

Chris聞言皺著眉頭，Spock立刻補充：「我向您保證。」

 

Chris見在完成他的要求前，Spock不打算再透漏任何字句，只好先放棄從Spock緊閉的薄唇中撬出任何答案的打算。

 

***

 

看著渦輪電梯真的啟動了，Chris開始相信他不是在片場，他沒有正在拍片。這一切設備都是真的、可以運作的。所以Chris認定這一切都是夢，他在做夢，一個極為逼真的夢。

 

大概他太想念拍ST的時光了，這麼一想Chris就放鬆下來了。

 

***

 

Spock領著Chris踏入醫療灣，只見McCoy正忙碌穿梭著查看每個傷患的情況。而他無意間視線掃到站在門口的兩位，立即怒氣沖沖的衝過來。

 

「該死的綠血尖耳怪，你和Jim一起出現絕對沒好事！」

 

McCoy立刻拿起三錄儀往Chris身上掃描，「你向我保證Jim沒有受到攻擊、沒有受傷，我才讓他回到艦橋指揮而不是直接把他從傳送室拖到醫療灣來。」McCoy現在已經到了破口大罵的程度了，但手上的動作依舊沒有停。他瞪著Chris繼續道：「結果現在我正為了這麼多傷患忙得焦頭爛額之際你又跑這來，會讓你主動來醫療灣的絕對不是什麼小事，就直接說你是哪裡痛得快死了好讓我省點功夫。」

 

McCoy這一番完全沒有換氣的咆哮讓沒有心理準備的Chris傻楞在那，他終於抓到McCoy的換氣間隙，還抱持著一點希望遲疑地低聲道：「Karl……？」

 

McCoy聞言，原本還想講些什麼的嘴一張一闔地卻沒再發出聲音。他轉頭看向Spock一臉平靜無波完全不感意外的表情瞇了瞇眼，「你最好給我解釋一下現在是什麼情況。」

 

Spock卻對McCoy的質問恍若未聞，「Dr McCoy，艦長的各項體徵讀數是否正常？」

 

「你來告訴我啊。」

 

Spock就當McCoy做出肯定的回覆了，「那是否能請你測試艦長的DNA是否和之前一樣。」

 

「你到底在搞什麼鬼，Spock？難不成你帶回來的這個Jim Kirk不是我們原本的那個？」

 

「否定的，Doctor。」

 

Chris不安地來回看著Spock和McCoy似乎把自己當空氣似的相互對峙，「呃…我很好，所以你們能…」Chris一時找不著適合的措辭，只好擺擺手含糊地帶過。「…就停下來嗎？」

 

瞬間兩雙眼睛同時轉過來看著他，McCoy嘆了口氣拿起採血器就往Chris的手臂戳下去。 _噢，會痛耶。_ 轉身走向工作臺進行比對。McCoy工作的期間，Chris和Spock就這樣默默地相視無言，Chris看著面無表情的Spock深思著。

 

_如果這一切都是真的，那即使是在心裡我都應該叫他Spock——他不是Zach是Spock。但我明白自己是Chris而不是Kirk，那我應該以Bones稱呼McCoy嗎？為什麼在夢裡我也要考慮這麼多？但我想我現在身處ST的時空中這點應該是毋庸置疑的，所以我應該把自己當成Kirk，反正演戲是我唯一拿手的事了。嗯，好的，我是Jim Kirk不是Chris Pine。_

 

Chris默默地給自己做心理建設，過了會他才意識到與此同時McCoy已經完成比對正在跟Spock說話。「……好吧我找不出他哪裡有問題，他還是那個只會給我找麻煩的Jim Kirk。我同意你帶他回去只是因為目前醫療灣沒有容得下他的地方，所以一有狀況馬上通知我。」

 

Spock點點頭，「肯定的，Dr McCoy。我會在合適的時機向你解釋。」

 

_解釋？解釋什麼？剛剛我神遊之際漏聽了什麼？_

Chris疑惑地看向Spock，但Spock沒做出任何回應，只示意Chris跟著他離開醫療灣。Chris回頭看了下McCoy，只見他用複雜的眼神盯著他看，像是既困惑又擔憂。Chris怯怯地揮了揮手，「Bones, bye.」但McCoy聞言，緊皺的眉頭並沒有因而鬆弛下來。

 

等門在他們身後滑上，Spock才開口道：「艦長，鑑於你的值班時間已於5.26分鐘前結束，而剛剛Dr McCoy的醫囑是您在24小時內不得值班，我相信此時符合邏輯的選項是回到您的艙室休息。」

 

Chris不想休息，即使他已經屈服在現況之下，他還是想和Spock談談，但想不到什麼反駁的理由Chris只好點點頭，也許艙室是個適合談話的地點。

 

 

 

第三章

 

Spock領著Chris到了高階軍官宿舍甲板，不過這只是Chris的猜測。 **真正的** 企業號上的艦橋和醫療灣跟拍片時搭的景差異並不大，但之前的兩部電影都沒有關於船員日常生活的戲份，所以他也沒想過所謂的艦長艙室長什麼樣子。但他從Karl那聽說過在原初中的企業號上，高階軍官宿舍都是單人房，毗鄰的兩間共用一套衛浴設備，而艦長和大副的艙室也是如此配置的。

 

Spock在某間艙室門前站定，而Chris因為還沉浸在自己的思緒之中不是很注意看路，發現自己差那麼點就撞上Spock，趕緊收步卻失去平衡，Spock立刻伸手扶住Chris，讓他免於跌個狗吃屎的命運。

 

_果然是瓦肯人，反射神經如此敏捷。_

待Chris站穩後，Spock立即收回手背回背後。「艦長，我們到了。」不待Chris開口詢問如何開門，Spock就示意Chris將拇指按上門旁的感應區並掃描虹膜。

 

門在他們身後滑上後Spock才開口解釋道：「平時我們皆以聲控或是手動鍵入密碼開門，但我相信你並不知曉密碼，因此需要雙重的身份驗證手續才能開門。」

 

Chris不知道該怎麼回答只好點點頭。隨即他把注意力轉往艙室內部打量起來，比他所想像中的艦長艙室來得小而簡約。大體上挺整潔的，只有那亂糟糟的床單和其上亂丟的衣服透漏著房間主人的個性。

 

Chris看著Spock走向他覺得應該是複製機的地方，「你是否需要任何食物或飲品？」

 

Chris現在一點胃口都沒有，這對他來說挺不尋常的，但考慮到他目前的處境也就不是那麼奇怪。「有酒嗎？」

 

Spock轉過身對Chris微皺著眉，「我認為你目前的狀況並不適合攝入酒精。」

 

「那好吧，水就好。」

 

Spock端了杯水過來，示意Chris在沙發坐下後說道：「就如同我在31.8分鐘前所提及的，我推測你不是Jim Kirk本人，但我相信你是Jim Kirk——來自別的平行宇宙的版本，我曾經被告知可能會有此類情形發生。」

 

Chris其實好奇死了，「你是怎麼發現的？我應該看起來跟Jim Kirk一模一樣，所以其他人都沒察覺異狀，我覺得自己沒暴露什麼破綻啊。」

 

Spock點點頭，「的確，起初我察覺你的舉止反應與往常相比有著18.7％的差異，但考量到在13分鐘前外遣小隊才在Delta Ⅵ上受到當地住民攻擊，我假定你在此次攻擊中受傷才導致反常的舉止。但依舊存在疑慮，因此為了確定，我透過淺層心靈融合後確認你不是這個宇宙中的Jim Kirk。」

 

Chris想起了在艦橋那手背上狀似無意的輕觸，忍不住大叫道：「心靈融合？！你都沒得到我的同意就潛入我的大腦？！」Chris知道他有點失態了，但他從沒想到那些應該只是存在在電影中的東西竟然會真的發生。

 

Spock不急不徐道：「我並無對你施行真正的心靈融合，我藉由碰觸你的表皮得以進行最為淺層的心靈融合，那充其量只能稱之為一次探測，無法讀取他人思維和記憶。此舉並不會侵犯你的隱私，只是用來辨別你的身份。」

 

Chris想接著開口發問，Spock好像知道他想問什麼似的逕自繼續道：「來自不同維度的個體，其所帶有的磁場特徵相對於觀察者宇宙的個體有顯著不同，而此差異可透過心靈探測辨別。但藉由探測我發現你的情況與我已知的異變情形有所不同……」

 

老實說，Chris真的對天文學很有興趣，大學時也曾經選修過，那堂課還是他整學期最認真上的課，沒想到最後只拿了個C，讓他悲慘地體會到有些事物不是有興趣就能學得來的。雖然後來演出Captain Kirk算是某種程度上圓了他的夢想——對銀河的嚮往，但這不代表他就跟Kirk一樣懂那些曲速原理什麼的。所以Spock那些專有名詞對他來說跟鴨子聽雷沒兩樣，不過他還是不懂裝懂地點頭如搗蒜。

 

Spock看著Chris的反應頓了一下，Chris挑起了眉看著他，Spock選擇不做任何表示。

 

「這個軀體屬於原本的Jim Kirk，而你的katra——以標準語來說最接近的單詞是soul，正居處於Jim Kirk的軀體之中。」

 

Chris不禁震驚地瞪大了眼張大了嘴，「你…你…你是說，這個身體不是我的而是Kirk的？」Chris看著自己的手張了張五指，又摸上自己的臉，再看向自己的背後。「我沒發現有哪裡不一樣啊？！」

 

「因此，就如同7.8分前我所提及，我推論你是平行宇宙的Jim Kirk，此假定是否有誤？」

 

「但……我不是Jim Kirk，在我那個世界中也沒有Jim Kirk這個人，他只存在於螢幕裡。」

 

「請闡明。」Spock微側著頭一臉疑惑。

 

「呃…這要從哪開始說起？」Chris端起水杯抿了幾口接著說：「這一切都是真的吧？我是說……星艦——企業號、太空任務這些什麼的。」Chris雙手朝周圍胡亂揮了揮，「還有你真的是瓦肯人？」Chris心裡早就知道答案，但是他還是想聽到Spock親口確認。

 

「肯定的。」

 

「如果我沒猜錯的話，現在是23世紀？」

 

「地球在進入曲速時代之後已改用星曆紀年，不過以舊式的西元紀年來說是肯定的。」

 

Chris點點頭，「我來的地方是21世紀初，精確地說是2014年。我是Chris Pine，而Jim Kirk…他只是個存在於電視劇和電影裡的虛擬人物。而我只是Jim Kirk的新一任扮演者…你知道電影吧？」

 

「我知道電影是什麼，艦長曾經介紹過此種古老的地球娛樂。」

 

「那部影視作品叫做Star Trek，而你、Jim Kirk和Dr McCoy，還有艦橋上的大家都是那部劇裡的人物。劇情和現在好像也相去無幾，大家在企業號上探索宇宙什麼的。」

 

「Fascinating，這解釋了你突然身處異境卻無任何陷入恐慌的徵兆，以及你對每個人都有著一定程度的熟識之因。」

 

「而我相信艦長會欣賞『Star Trek』這個名字。」即使Spock還是一副波瀾不驚的樣子，但Chris發誓他看到Spock的嘴角微揚。

 

Chris瞇著眼， _這個瓦肯人是在開玩笑嗎？我記得瓦肯人不開玩笑的吧？！_

 

「所以…就是這樣囉，你對我怎麼來到這裡的有概念嗎？我回得去嗎？」

 

 _Spock_ _如果真如他所知道的那麼厲害，應該有辦法送他回家吧？而且Zach會擔心……喔天啊！Zach怎麼辦？我現在根本不可能聯絡上Zach跟他報平安，喔天啊他一定擔心死了。難道…說不定Kirk跑到我的身體裡了？！_

 

「由於此次情況與我被告知的情況有所不同，眼下企業號並無受到磁暴的影響，因此我無法對於你出現在這裡的原因妄下定論。而回覆原狀的方法，我會與科學部門進行研究。即使瓦肯人不相信命運，但我可以合理地懷疑會出現此次異變應有其緣故，也許你到這裡來的目的達成後就會離開了。至於艦長目前人身在何處我無從知曉，但我推測他的katra依舊身處於他原來的軀體之中的機率是61.7％。」聽到Spock的最後一個回答，Chris才發現他把心裡的問題無意間也說了出來。

 

「等等，你說目的是怎麼回事？」

 

「在我們進行五年任務途中，曾經遇上過某個被稱之為Q的種族，他們的能力…以你能理解的詞語來說，是相近於魔法的存在。而他們會不顧他人意願施用他們的能力於他人，以達到他們所想要的目的。」

 

「魔法？我以為瓦肯人會認為這是不合邏輯的無稽之談。」

 

「魔法只是人類對於他們尚無法掌握的科技之稱，而瓦肯人認為萬事皆有無限可能，因此承認魔法的存在並不與邏輯相悖。」

 

「呃……好吧，那現在怎麼辦？靜觀其變？」

 

「我相信這是眼下最符合邏輯的作法。」

 

「那這事要保密嗎，我是說…只有我們兩個知道？」

 

「我認為告知Dr McCoy是必要的，他與艦長相識多年，適才必然已察覺異狀，試圖隱瞞他將會是徒勞無功的，因此稍後我將會前去醫療灣與他商討。鑑於你才剛經歷跨維度的行為，我想現在你亟需得到適當地休息。」

 

Chris點點頭，Spock到處跟他介紹了各種設備的使用方式，「最後，如果有事必須尋求我的協助，我就在隔壁艙室，或是你可以透過桌上的PADD聯絡我。然後明早標準時0700，我會帶你前往食堂用早餐，請艦長及早歇息。」

 

「別叫我艦長，我不是Jim Kirk，我只是他的扮演者。」Chris不知道為何突然自己鬧起彆扭，他知道這樣很無理取鬧，但他就是不喜歡別人看著他只把他當Captian Kirk，而看不到他是Chris Pine。也許是因為一下子發生了這麼多事，他淺意識拒絕相信現下的處境是真的，於是把注意力轉移到一些無關緊要的小事。

 

「好吧，我知道在其他船員面前必須保密，所以你叫我艦長是符合邏輯的，但私底下只有我們兩個的時候就叫我Chris吧？」

 

Spock依舊手背在背後站得筆直，但Chris覺得他似乎軟化了些。

 

「這是可以接受的……Chris。」

 

 

 

第四章

 

「Sulu，你不覺得怪怪的嗎？」Chekov微微起身傾向坐在餐桌對面的Sulu刻意壓低了聲音。

 

「你具體是指什麼事？」

 

Chekov朝著空中努努嘴，Sulu看向Chekov所指的方向——他們的艦長和大副坐在同一個小桌吃早餐，Spock的神情看上去有些微妙。

 

「嗯……這倒是很稀奇。」Sulu放下筷子摸著下巴沉思著，「平常艦長和指揮官除了公事以外，私底下很少互動，更別說坐在一起用餐了。」

 

Chekov瘋狂點頭，「就像我常常說的，他們是刻意躲著對方的！」

 

「天啊Pasha，別又開始你那套『艦長和指揮官因為互相暗戀對方又不敢讓對方知道所以避免所有私底下的互動以免對方發現自己的心意』的瘋狂理論了，就算你再講個一百次，理論也不會成真的。」Sulu翻翻白眼，拿起筷子繼續進食。

 

「為什麼就只有這件事你都不相信我？！這可是我遵循十分嚴謹的科學研究步驟，長期觀察得出的結論，絕對不會錯的！」Chekov越講越激動，引起了Spock的側目。

 

「好好好，你冷靜點，指揮官在看你了，幸好距離夠遠他應該聽不清你在講什麼，不然你就得被瓦肯邏輯教訓一頓了——『瓦肯人沒有感情，更不會暗戀他人，這是不合邏輯的。』」

 

其實Sulu學得還挺像的，但是Chekov笑不出來，他心想總有一天大家會發現他才是對的。

 

「好啦，小天才，alpha班次快開始了，趕快吃完你的早餐吧。」Sulu笑看著正嘟著嘴的Chekov，端起餐盤離開了。

 

Chekov也起身收拾，離開前他又轉頭眼神複雜地看著不遠處似乎正低聲交談著的艦長和指揮官，低聲咕噥道：「為什麼就只有我看得出來呢？」

 

***

 

Dr McCoy看著乖乖到醫療灣報到的Chris，開心地伸手圈住他的肩膀，「孩子，Spock都跟我說啦，昨晚睡得還好吧，有沒有哪裡不適應？」

 

「Ka…Bones，我很好，我想還可以吧。」

 

雖然Chris很清楚明白Spock不是Zach，但他覺得在Spock身邊挺自在的，雖然他壓根就不認識Spock。

 

 _Zach_ _扮演的Spock雖然和這個真正的Spock相似度高得嚇人，但這可是真正的外星人啊——有著心靈感應能力的瓦肯人。不過儘管Spock有可能會讀到自己的思緒，我卻不太會因這種可能性而感到緊張或是對Spock有所防備，而且我相信Spock沒經過自己的同意前不會這樣作的。_

即使現在陷在不知道回不回得了原本世界的窘境，但有Spock在這，Chris就覺得心安許多，他自己也搞不清楚這種莫名的信賴感是怎麼來的。

 

不過面對現正親暱地圈住他的Dr McCoy，Chris卻感到不太自在。Karl對他來說是親切又愛鬧的大哥，但Dr McCoy卻沒給他相同的感受，他滿腦子都只想到戲裡Bones那猙獰的臉揮舞著無針注射器追著Kirk跑的畫面，Chris不由自主地顫抖了一下。

 

「怎麼？覺得冷？我拿三錄儀給你檢查一下。」Dr McCoy對他這麼溫柔讓Chris感到很意外，但Chris突然覺得，那或許是McCoy和Kirk之間特殊的相處模式吧。醫者天性憐憫，就如原初裡的Dr McCoy即使嘴上不饒人卻一直溫柔地看顧著Kirk和Spock一樣。

 

McCoy對Kirk的凶狠只是為了掩飾他的關心，而身為trekkie的Karl想必對Dr McCoy理解很深又融入了自己的特色，變成那面惡心善的樣子。在STID裡，在拍McCoy拉開Kirk的屍袋一臉悲痛的那段時，自己其實已經睡著甚至在打呼，而Karl竟然沒有笑場實在太令人佩服，想到這Chris不禁低聲笑了。

 

McCoy奇怪地看了他一眼，哼哼地說：「Jim那臭小子從來沒有在我拿三錄儀對著他的時候還笑得出來。」

 

醫生看著三錄儀的讀數滿意地點點頭，「很好，看來穿越平行宇宙對你沒造成什麼傷害。那你就代替Jim來進行我們週三的把酒談心之夜吧，這慣例從我和他還在星艦學院的時候就開始了。」

 

McCoy勾住Chris的脖子把他往辦公室帶，「你才剛來絕對沒喝過克林貢血酒，你一定要試試這玩意，不然就白來了，哈哈。」醫生豪邁地用力拍了拍Chris的肩膀。

 

 _血酒？！那是用血釀的嗎？！_ Chris想自己的表情一定相當驚恐，因為McCoy笑得更歡了。

 

「放心，純的克林貢血酒太烈，人類承受不了，所以都只作為基酒調來喝。相信我，我可是醫生吶！」

 

在酒精的幫助之下，Chris漸漸放鬆下來，開始對McCoy侃侃而談，談他來的宇宙、那些一起共演ST的人們和跟這裡如此相像而又不真實存在的ST世界。而他那一直無所適從的感覺也改善了不少，原本這感覺從早餐後就沒看到Spock而越來越嚴重，Chris覺得這挺合理的，只有Spock知道真相，所以他可以很放心地依靠Spock，在他的身邊就和在Zach身邊一樣安心，而他明白這絕對不是因為他們長得都一樣。

 

現在McCoy也知道了，而Chris覺得他可以跟McCoy談心事、談自己的感覺、自己的恐慌。McCoy能很好地理解並給予支持，雖然他信任Spock但他並不認為Spock是傾訴這些的好對象。所以他開始有點明白原初鐵三角的意義了，Spock和McCoy兩個不同的斜邊分別支撐著Kirk這個頂點，缺了任何一個就不會是完整的三角形。

 

McCoy也跟他說了很多以前他和Jim Kirk的事情，Chris覺得他們的ST電影沒有更多著墨在學院的生活著實有點可惜。而Chris看著自己對面的McCoy，他和Karl是完全不同的一個人卻又是如此相像，讓Chris想到關於平行宇宙理論其中一個說法——每個平行宇宙都有一個相對應的自己，那麼這個宇宙的人們都和自己認識的一樣也就不那麼奇怪了，只是每個人因為時空背景經歷的不同造成了一些差異。

 

 _所以我們在平行宇宙也都是人類，但Zach卻是個外星人！_ Chris被自己突然冒出的想法逗樂了。念頭一轉，Chris想知道更多Spock的事——一些他本人不可能告知他的事。

 

Chris問出口後，McCoy惱怒地呼了一大口氣，「我早該料到的，連跟你也逃不過這個話題！這證明了說到底你也是個Jim Kirk，即便你壓根不叫這名字。」

 

Chris很是疑惑，就不明白他只是提了Spock的名字，McCoy的反應竟會如此激烈。

 

冷靜了些的McCoy用雙手抹了抹臉，「啊，別在意。只是每次兄弟間的談心之夜，最後總是變成小姑娘的戀愛諮商，所以這也怪不了我。別跟我說你一來也看上了那哥布林，被Jim知道了他大概會想咬死你。」

 

紅潮蔓延上Chris的顴骨，「我沒有，記得我剛跟你提過的Zach吧？我跟他是……所以我對Spock絕對沒那種意思，只是好奇而已。」Chris原本低頭看著自己的手指，忽然想到什麼似地猛地抬頭，「你用了『也』，所以你的意思是說……Kirk對Spock抱持著浪漫的想法？」

 

「哼，說是『浪漫想法』還太輕描淡寫了點，全企業號的船員都看得出來他們的艦長苦戀著自己的大副，就只有他自己以為沒人知道。」McCoy回想起來不免邊翻白眼邊嘆氣，「而我，可憐的老骨頭，我是個醫生，不是戀愛諮商師啊！」

 

「那為什麼Kirk不說？難道這裡的Spock也跟Uhura在一起？！」Chris換上了一副八卦臉，期待地看著McCoy。

 

McCoy撇了撇手，「沒，他們早在五年任務開始之前就分手了，就在Khan事件剛過去沒多久。任何人在看到自己的瓦肯男友根本沒想為了她活下來卻為了另一個男人的死而落淚都會自願退出的。好歹我也是結過婚的，這點事我還看得出來。不過她現在和Scott挺開心的，要我說呢，一開始她選擇哥布林就是極度不明智的一件事。」McCoy輕蔑地哼哼。

 

Chris再次對宇宙的奧妙感到讚嘆， _哇喔，就連Khan事件都一模一樣呢。_ 他想起了拍戲時隔著玻璃看到的Zach的眼淚。他知道那時Zach是真哭的，但他纏著Zach問了好幾次當時他在想什麼，Zach卻打死不告訴他。

 

「至於Jim嘛……他對目前他倆專業的友好關係很滿意，不想因為失敗的告白失去他所謂『全艦隊最好的大副』，所以就這樣囉。」McCoy有點無奈地聳聳肩。

 

「那Spock呢？他又怎麼樣呢？」

 

「我哪知道那個總是一副高深莫測的撲克臉哥布林在想啥，我要是知道的話還需要每天聽Jim問我覺得Spock到底喜不喜歡他嗎？！」

 

「至少哥布林現在不像當初在聽證會那時一樣討厭Jim吧。」McCoy想了會又補充道，「雖然他現在對待Jim以他應得的尊重，不過不在當值時，他幾乎不和Jim有任何進一步的私人互動。這也是那孩子沮喪的原因之一，他想著至少能和Spock當真正意義上的朋友，不過顯然瓦肯人不需要朋友。」

 

 _最後McCoy的語氣簡直是在埋怨了，這就是為什麼他都不給Spock好臉色看的原因嗎？_ Chris想著他能理解，在他和Zach演變成情侶關係前，他們就已經是很好的朋友了。他實在無法想像他們一起工作，下了戲卻完全不相往來的樣子。

 

思及此，Chris不禁同情起Kirk來。

 

 

 

第五章

 

艦長如果無特殊理由連續三天未值班一定會令人起疑，McCoy曾提議Chris可以以需要持續留院觀察之名義待在醫療灣。但Chris才不想整天待在醫院，即使是非傳統意義上的醫院也不要。

 

昨晚Spock到醫療灣接他回艙室的路上，Chris提出了要到艦橋值班的要求，Spock的反應就只有一個挑眉，但Chris看出了他的眉毛所要表達的『你根本就不知道如何運行一艘星艦怎會提出如此不合邏輯的要求』。

 

「你看，這其實很符合邏輯。要是我不裝病也不值班，其他人會怎麼想呢？『艦長到底出了什麼事？』、『艦長是否已經無法勝任他的職務？』一定會傳出這種流言蜚語的。而目前企業號沒有待執行的任務，我想到維修基地路上的這兩天也不太會突然出什麼亂子吧？所以你還有什麼反對的理由？」

 

Spock沉默了幾秒鐘，這對他來說就有如幾小時那般地久。最終他開口道：「你的邏輯基本上並無謬誤。」

 

Chris聞言笑得連小虎牙都露出來了，「啊，我竟然能從瓦肯人口中得到這麼高的評價，我真是太厲害了。」

 

Spock很清楚眼前的人不是他的艦長，但是他還是不禁沉醉在這個笑容裡，想像著對自己這麼笑的人是Jim。而他這才發現他和艦長間已許久沒有如此私人與親暱的時刻，這個現象到底是什麼時候開始的？

 

「Spock？」Chris疑惑地出聲。Spock這才發現他們兩人已停在艦長艙室門口，Chris鍵入密碼號後對Spock問道：「你進來嗎？」

 

Spock點點頭。

 

***

 

這就是為什麼現在Spock在他腦子裡的原因，是他自己提議要到艦橋值勤的，而他對艦上運行的日常事務根本沒有一點頭緒，所以Spock只能用這種方式幫他。Spock保證過他只會維持著淺層的精神融合，但足以讓Chris在腦中聽到他的聲音，以便他隨時指示Chris如何應對。

 

昨晚他們做過演練，一切問題都沒有。但Chris還是無法習慣這種有別人在自己腦子裡的詭異感，但Chris並非覺得不適，反而感到安全和被保護著的溫暖感。以往這種安定感只有在Zach身邊才感覺的到。 _好吧，又再一次證明了Zach就是Spock，Spock就是Zach，神秘的宇宙運行方式。_

 

Chris現在相信Spock不會未經他的同意就擅自讀取他的念想，而且他開始覺得不用開口就能溝通實在太方便了，非常適合他這種一懶起來連話都不想講的人。 _要是我可以在腦中指揮Zach做這做那的話，生活真是太美好了。_ Chris不禁為Zach只是個人類惋惜著。

 

Chris怯怯地偷瞄站在他邊上的文書士Rand一副神聖而不可侵犯的樣子監督他簽文件，Spock已經先處理完需要進一步指示的文件，剩下的只需要艦長簽個名就好。昨晚他還特地練習了Kirk的簽名，幸好Kirk的筆跡對他來說並不是很難模仿。

 

Chris簽好最後一個後把它疊到Rand手中那一大疊PADD的最上面，只見Rand低頭瞇著眼在PADD和Chris身上來回審視著。Chris不禁緊張起來，他下意識想回頭看向Spock——

 

『Chris，請勿回頭。』

 

Chris趕緊縮著脖子壓抑回頭的衝動，並努力裝出一派輕鬆自在的表情對Rand微笑。漫長的幾秒鐘過去，Chris覺得自己的笑容都快僵住了。最終Rand點點頭，「好的艦長，那我告退了。」

 

直到Rand消失在渦輪電梯裡，Chris才偷偷鬆了口氣， _也許我對自己太有把握了點_ 。

 

『這就是先前我為什麼反對的原因。』

 

Chris努力在心裡用力翻白眼，希望Spock接收得到。

 

***

 

「Nyota！」剛踏出渦輪電梯的Scott喊住了剛好經過的Uhura。

 

「我正想去找你呢。」

 

「太好啦，等等晚餐？去我房裡？」Uhura點點頭，笑得很是燦爛。

 

Scott回以微笑後表情轉為嚴肅，「不過我正在找簡長，我有一些程序修改的構想需要他的意見。他已經三天都沒來看他的銀女士了，是不是發生了什麼事？」

 

「剛剛要離開艦橋時我聽到艦長約Spock要拿晚餐去觀星室吃。」

 

「簡長？和指揮官？！晚餐？！」Scott驚訝得下巴都快掉了。

 

原本微笑著的Uhura轉為竊笑看著Scott，「啊，你一直都在輪機室難怪你不知道。他們兩個這兩天幾乎都結伴出現。」

 

「啊？！可是我以為指揮官討厭簡長？」

 

Uhura皺了皺鼻，「才不呢，不然你以為我為什麼會跟他分手？事實上完全相反，我答應過他要保密的，只是現在看來這已經不是問題啦。」

 

Scott仍然震驚地闔不攏嘴。

 

***

 

McCoy踱步進食堂時看見Sulu和Chekov在餐桌旁低頭湊在一起窸窸窣窣不知在說些什麼，等他從複製機取了餐經過他們桌旁，他倆還是維持一樣的姿勢在講話。但Sulu伸手抓住他的手臂，示意他在對面坐下。

 

搶在McCoy開始發難前，Sulu先開口道：「Dr McCoy，你是全艦跟艦長最熟的人了。」McCoy不明究理地點點頭。

 

Chekov指向剛踏進食堂的Spock和蹦蹦跳跳跟在他後面的Kirk，「你不覺得艦長和指揮官這兩天的行為很詭異嗎？！之前都刻意保持距離，這兩天卻到哪裡都結伴出現，太奇怪了！」

 

Sulu點點頭附和道：「連我都開始覺得不太尋常，尤其是艦長的舉止有點反常。沒那麼張揚了，卻常常對指揮官笑。要知道他之前在指揮官面前總是一副小心翼翼的態度，好像怕惹他生氣似的。」

 

McCoy一臉賊笑地看著Sulu和Chekov，端起他的咖啡慢慢抿了幾口。

 

Chekov嘟著嘴說：「我就知道醫生你一定知道什麼內幕！快告訴我們發生什麼事？艦長和指揮官是不是在一起了？」

 

McCoy哼了哼，「才不是，不過其他的嘛……『醫患保密協議』懂吧。」McCoy還用手指比了引號強調。

 

Sulu聞言翻了翻白眼。

 

 

 

第六章

 

Chris入迷地看著窗外瑰麗斑斕的星雲，整張臉都快貼到玻璃上了。

 

「哇喔，這真的是……」原本平常難不倒他的事，現在他卻完全想不出適合的詞語形容他當下的感受。

 

_我可是21世紀的人類裡第一個親眼看到這些的人啊！如果這些真的都是夢的話，我有點不想醒來了。_

負手站在Chris身後的Spock開口道：「企業號目前駛過的區域是隸屬於室女座星系團中的M87星團。」

 

「…也就是俗話說的處女座囉？」

 

「肯定的。」

 

「啊，這麼說來明天就是我的生日了，當然是指我來的那個宇宙的時間。」

 

「Fascinating，艦長的生日在3月份而非8月份。」

 

「你怎麼知道的這麼清楚？我以為過生日是不符瓦肯邏輯的哈？」Chris終於轉身看向Spock。

 

「我的母親堅持每年都為我過生日，直到……」

 

Chris感到一陣不屬於他自己的悲傷情緒，雖然很微弱，但是他也不免覺得有股落淚的衝動。

 

「噢Spock，我很抱歉。」

 

「為了不屬於你的過錯而道歉是不符邏輯的。」

 

「是我引起的，你知道我感覺得到吧？」Chris指了指自己的太陽穴。

 

Spock疑惑地皺眉，「但你不該感覺得到，我在你腦中創建的暫時性淺層連結只能單向傳遞我所想傳達的訊息，而我的思緒與情感被心靈障蔽所阻隔，你不該也不可能接收到的。」

 

Chris聳聳肩，「我就是感受到了，我怎麼會知道這是如何運作的。」

 

「而且你知道，你的眼睛洩漏了你的想法嗎？不是只有透過連結才能傳遞情緒的。」

 

Chris看著瞬間僵直身體的Spock曖昧地笑了，「你看著我，卻又不是在看我。當我們四目相對時，我想你自己都不明白你的眼睛裡盛載的是貪婪渴求的眼神。」

 

_因為Zach也是這麼看著我的。_

 

「我沒有。」Spock嘴上否認著，但臉上冷靜自恃的面具已有崩裂的跡象。

 

「得了，我又不是Kirk，對我承認沒什麼大不了。就直接說出來吧——你喜歡你的艦長。」

 

自從McCoy那裡聽來Kirk苦逼的暗戀史，Chris就一直想替他作點什麼。 _幫助另一個自己得到幸福絕對是最符合邏輯的行為啦！_ 於是他開始仔細觀察與自己在一起時的Spock，最後他得出絕對無誤的結論——Spock也一樣傾心於Kirk，只是出於未知的理由他也選擇緘默。

 

_這兩個互相暗戀的白痴。_

 

Spock開口欲說些什麼，卻又不發一語閉上嘴。Chris暗暗想著Spock啞口無言的樣子看上去有些傻。

 

Chris朝Spock踏了一大步，兩人只剩下一臂之遙的距離，「你就承認吧，只要我踏入你的私人領域時，你顴骨漫起的綠暈、腰側劇烈的心跳、不由自主放大的瞳孔，在在都是證據。所以你不敢和Kirk太過親近，和他保持距離，因為你怕他會發現這些。對吧，否認事實是不合邏輯的。」

 

Spock眐眐地盯著Chris身後牆上的某一點許久，最後才把目光移回Chris的臉上低聲說：「…你的陳述並無謬誤。」

 

同時Chris感到淡淡混雜了羞愧與渴慕的感覺透過連結沖刷而來，他發現只有在Spock的情緒較為強烈而且是直指向他（或是Kirk）的情況下，他才會透過連結接受到Spock的感覺。而他心裡有一不屬於他的部份對此作出了回饋，Chris尚未能深思此種感覺從何而來，便把注意力轉回他原本要講的話。

 

「那為什麼你從來就沒做過任何表示？」

 

「據我從學院時期開始的觀察而言，艦長從未有任何尋求男性作為伴侶的傾向，在明知道對方不會接受的情況下表明自己的心意是不合邏輯的。」

 

_哇喔，從學院開始？！那都得多久時間了啊。_

 

「但是你沒試過怎麼知道會失敗呢？我在Zach之前也沒跟男人交往過呢。」

 

「我曾就此計算過艦長接受的機率，結論是趨近於零，而瓦肯人不進行註定會失敗的行為。」

 

「連我都知道Kirk的名言是『我不相信毫無贏面的情況』，難道你對此不認同嗎？」

 

「雖然艦長以此信念多次拯救企業號於危難之中，但這無法適用於人類不合邏輯的情感上。我相信人類是這麼認為的——愛情無法強求而來。」

 

雖然讓Spock親口承認他愛Kirk已經是很大的進展了，Chris發現他無法進一步說服Spock。就算直接挑明了說Kirk也喜歡他，大概Spock也不會相信他，所以Chris決定改變策略。

 

「好吧，先不說這個了。跟我聊聊你跟Kirk相識的過程吧，你們第一次見面是在小林丸號的聽證會上嗎？」

 

「否定的。我和艦長的第一次見面是在一個聯邦的外交晚宴上，那年我七歲——」

 

***

 

Chris聽完整個故事後對Spock用情之深感動得無以復加，當然Spock是不會承認那些感情的存在的。他開始有點替Spock感到擔憂，他無從得知Kirk對Spock的感覺是否就像Spock對他那樣。但如果Kirk真的有那麼點跟他自己一樣的話，Chris相信不會有問題的。

 

「你知道嗎，我昨晚想了很久，關於我到這來的『目的』。就像你之前的假設，我想Kirk沒去任何地方。」

 

Spock對Chris轉變話題速度之快有些招架不及，他才剛從浸淫回憶之中抽回思緒。

 

「他還在這裡，跟我在一起。」

 

Spock聞言皺眉深思，Chris又繼續道：「就在稍早……你承認你對Kirk的感覺時。我接收到了一股不屬於我的情緒，但也不是通過連結來自於你的情緒。所以唯一合理的推斷是——那是Jim Kirk。」

 

「據你所言，那麼我有對於此種情形可能的解決方案。」

 

「真的？你是說你想到讓我回家的方法了？」

 

「是的，我推論要是艦長的katra得回他軀體的主控權後，你的katra便會回到你自身的體內。但由於沒有任何前例可供分析，故我推測此方案成功的機率只有30.7％。」

 

「聽上去挺不錯的啊。」Chris笑嘻嘻的樣子讓Spock眉頭皺得更深了。

 

「Chris，這件事需要十分嚴肅相待，不可當成兒戲。」

 

「我相信你，你覺得能成那我們就做吧，反正也沒其他方法了不是？」

 

「這需要透過深度的精神融合方能施行，而我不能隨意地就對你進行深度融合。在我自身的思緒處於失序的情況下，這可能會對你的精神帶來不可逆轉的傷害，因此我必須先進行冥想。」

 

Chris瞇眼盯著Spock，「你不是在害怕吧？這不是什麼拖延的戰術吧？」

 

「否定的，我必須事先做好全面準備。深層精神融合並不如你所想像那樣單純，就連先前那個暫時性淺層連結都無法比擬。」

 

「好吧，聽起來挺合理的。」

 

「那麼在做好準備之後，我將會在2100標準時之時到你的艙室去。」Spock說完不等Chris回答就逕自轉身離開了觀星室。

 

 

 

尾聲

 

「Chris，你真的確定嗎？這可能會失敗。」

 

Chris忍不住翻了翻白眼，「天啊，Spock，怎麼你比我還扭扭捏捏的。我非常確定，做吧。」

 

「我不能冒著會傷害到你的風險。」雖然口頭這樣說，但Spock的手指還是輕撫著Chris臉上的融合點沒有抽手。Spock看上去一副波瀾不驚，可Chris透過皮膚感覺到了Spock手指那連肉眼都極難察覺的輕顫。

 

Chris帶著安撫抬手覆上Spock的，原本帶著笑意的眼轉為嚴肅，直直看入Spock盛滿驚惶的琥珀瞳仁，「我該回去了，Spock。我不屬於這裡，而你也希望他回來吧？」

 

Spock緩緩慎重地點頭。

 

「如果成功的話，替我跟Bones說聲再見，謝謝他的酒。然後……我很高興見到你，Spock。」

 

「我也很榮幸認識你，Chris。願你生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

Spock深吸了口氣重新將手覆上Chris的融合點，低聲呢喃：「 _My mind to your mind_ , _my thoughts to your thoughts_ _…」_

 

瞬間Spock覺得自己被一團閃爍著燦爛耀眼的金色光芒的雲霧包圍，再往更深處去，有隻手朝著Spock伸過來——Spock認得，是Chris……不，是Jim的手——

 

而Spock沒有半點遲疑地握住，將對方拉向自己——

 

***

 

Chris猛地睜開眼，映入眼簾的是熟悉的Zach家的客廳天花板而不是艦長艙室的，他用力眨了眨眼以確定自己真的回來了。「Zach！」他一開口聲音卻只發出低沉沙啞的咕噥，才發現自己喉嚨粗糙得簡直像是被砂紙磨過，原本趴在沙發旁的Noah聞聲起身湊過來在他的臉旁嗅了嗅，Chris伸手拍了拍牠的頭。

 

「Zach！」Chris試著用力嚥了嚥幾次口水又試了次，這次總算順利發出聲音。廚房的方向傳來鍋鏟掉落的聲音，隨即Zach衝了出來。

 

「天啊，Chris你還好嗎？你睡了快整整24小時，還一直叫不醒，我他媽的快被你嚇死了。」Chris往內挪了挪，讓Zach在他身旁坐下。Zach的手先是摸了摸他的額頭掂了下體溫，隨即伏下身雙手捧住了他的臉頰，像是要確定他沒事般在臉上到處胡亂地落下幾個輕吻。Zach緊繃的身子逐漸放鬆下來，Chris將雙手環住Zach的背部安慰地輕拍著，雖然Zach很重，但Chris現在急需這伴隨而來的安全感，他感覺過了好久好久。

 

「Zach，你想知道發生了什麼事嗎？我想你絕對不會相信。」Chris笑裂了嘴，期待的神情看著Zach。但Zach卻一言不發，稍稍撐起自己的身子，兩手拇指來回撫觸著Chris的顴骨，兩眼專注地審視著Chris的表情。

 

「昨晚影片還沒看完，你就那樣睡著了。我以為你只是太累，但到了中午你還沒醒，我想叫你起來吃個午餐卻都叫不醒，你姊姊竟然還保證這很正常！」Chris看著滿臉憂慮的Zach收斂起笑容，雙手撫慰的動作沒有停過，而Zach將額頭靠上Chris的胸前。「我對自己說，你沒可能那麼久不吃東西，所以到晚上你還沒起來吃晚餐的話我就打算送醫了……」Zach說道最後有些氣若游絲，似乎怕Chris怪他太小題大作。

 

Chris聞言低低笑了出來，「對不起嚇到你了，但你絕對想不到發生了什麼事。」Zach一臉『你睡得跟死豬一樣能發生什麼事』的表情看著Chris，他按奈住對此表示意見的衝動，「我『睡著』以後醒來，發現我變成了Jim Kirk！」

 

Chris見Zach張口欲言便伸出食指制止他，「哈，我知道你會說我在做夢但真不是。我發現你也在那邊，我本以為那是你，但其實他是Spock——真正的Spock！他傾心於Kirk許久卻一直藏在心裡不敢說出來……」

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

非常迷你的小番外

 

「Spock，其實那幾天我一直保有自己的意識……所以你說的話我都聽到了。」Spock聞言瞬間漲綠了臉，但他欣然接受了來自T’hy’la的吻——同時以人類和瓦肯的方式。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次完成這麼長的文！雖然將近1萬5千字對很多大手來說根本不算什麼，不過對我這個從來沒在創作的人來說簡直是創舉！只能說真愛的力量太偉大了XDD  
> 首先我要感謝Beta小天使果醬，看別人的文章都可以抓出一堆錯字，但自己的就永遠都看不到（這就是所謂的盲點），還給了我很多寶貴意見，最後能順利完成真是多虧了有果醬的幫忙。  
> 再來要感謝我的女神--小鳥說（雖然她看不到），這篇的靈感和構想來自教授那篇和她的信念—每個宇宙的Jim都有一個屬於他的Spock。  
> 這篇的主角從頭到尾都是我們的壽星派派，原本在我腦中的構想中幾乎沒ZQ的戲份的，大約只有一兩句台詞。不過上個月在家裡相聚實在太甜，我一開心就給他加戲了，所以ZQ為他自己爭取到了戲份（果醬說的XD）。  
> 標題靈感來自我個人最愛的歌之一--TT的Rule The World，原本的歌詞是You light the sky，不過我改了下變成（派派）Light Up Your（大副和小艦長的） Sky，所以簡單的說這篇就是派派當了大副和小艦長的紅娘的故事XD  
> 然後我個人很喜歡看到文裡面安插了在現實裡真的發生過的事，所以當然這篇依舊也有，希望有人看得出來XD  
> 第一次寫後記很興奮，所以有點語無倫次XD，希望有機會在下一篇再見，如果會有的話。


End file.
